Perverts, Peppermints and Presents
by divine one
Summary: response to Mark n callie LJ Holiday Armadillo secret fic request.


**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Perverts Peppermints and Presents  
**Fandom** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pair** Mark and Callie  
**Rating** NC17  
**Words** 1760  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** sugary fluff. None. Response to Mark_n_Callie's Holiday Armadillo Secret fic exchange. My 'recipient' is: Blackberry06! Hope you like it sweetie!  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

Mark leaned against the kitchen door and watched Callie as she rinsed the dinner dishes. She was humming something softly, under her voice… something Christmasy. And her hips were swaying ever so slightly in time to the tune she was creating.

He wondered briefly if it was it copacetic to sway your hips to a Christmas tune.

"You do know," Callie spoke without turning around, "That if you moved your ass over here and helped me with these dishes, I'd be done that much faster… and we could find… better things to do."

He quickly weighed her words, balancing watching her vs helping her. Moving to the breakfast bar he jumped up onto the counter. "You're almost done. And I'm having fun," he watched her bend over and open the dishwasher, "right where I am. It's kind of foreplay."

She turned her head and looked over her shoulder and realized Mark was staring at her ass. Sighing she turned her back to him to hide her grin. "Perv!"

"C'mon you love me pervy. If I wasn't pervy I'd be boring… like Shepherd."

"Oh, Derek can be pervy – when he wants to be."

"Well, yeah, but …" He paused, "Wait, did you just say that Derek can be a pervert?" Mark hopped off of the counter.

Callie paused for a second then continued to put the dishes into the washer. _'Ut oh?'_

"Callie? Babe? Are you… did you… okay, what the fuck?"

Callie turned around with a nervous smile on her face. "So before Meredith came to SGH… uhm, Derek and I, kind of had a thing." She added quickly, "it was a small thing. It only lasted a few weeks. Maybe a few months. He was lonely, and I was uh, new. And he was cute. And…" she paused, "yeah, he's a little pervy."

"Pervier than me?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't know…! I mean… pervy is pervy is pervy… isn't it?"

"No, there are degrees of perviness," Mark sidled up to Callie, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Mark!" She looked down between them. "Me having been with Derek turns you on?"

"You being pervy with Derek - pre-me – turns me on. If he touched you again…? Now? I'd break him in ways even you couldn't fix."

"Mmm, I like it when you get all, he-man for me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "of course, your yen for my old thing with Derek is kind of… strange."

"Don't think of it as strange… think of it as competitive."

"Competitive? Mark! Mark!" she squealed as he swept his arm under her legs and lifted her up. "Mark! Where are you taking me?"

"Into the bedroom… so I can show you true perversion."

{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

He woke up in their bedroom a couple of hours later to find Callie sitting on his right thigh, naked as the day she was born – albeit, a lot sexier – holding a bowl of ice-cream.

"Hi." He smirked and let his eyes drop to her perky nipples.

She lifted a spoonful of ice-cream to her mouth and smiled back at him, "hi."

"Is that my peppermint ice-cream?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"I thought you hated peppermint… anything."

"I've reconsidered." She put another scoop to her mouth, her lips wrapping around the spoon in a way that definitely reminded him of how she imbibed him.

He lifted his hand and crooked his finger at her.

She shook her head 'no' and carefully put down the bowl on the bed beside them. Reaching beside her leg she grabbed something and lifted her hand. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Dangling from her hand by a ribbon was his contribution to the Christmas decorations that covered their house. A four inch glass penis wearing a Santa hat.

Laughing he reached for it.

"Nuh uh. Either this thing stays off of my tree or you get no nookie. There will be a nookie cessation… till Christmas."

He chuckled, "Christmas is tomorrow."

Callie tossed the ornament over her shoulder on to the floor behind them. "One day of cessation is all I really need for you," she crawled up along his body, "wouldn't you agree?" She lowered her lips against his a soft, pepperminty sweet kiss.

He ran his tongue along her lips, tasting the remnants of the ice cream and her own sweetness.

She pulled back from him just a bit, "no more naughty ornaments on my tree?"

He lifted his hand to her chin, tugging her back in to him, "no more."

"Promise," she breathed against his lips.

"I'll do anything you want me to do… or not do."

She laughed quietly, "Will you do that little thing… with your tongue?"

He flipped her over so that he was on top of her.

"Mark! The ice-cream."

He glanced down at her thigh which was precariously tilting the bowl of softened ice-cream. Dipping his finger into the bowl, he grinned down at her before passing his finger over her left nipple. Reaching into he bowl again, he repeated his decoration, this time no her right nipple. Reaching back down towards the bowl, he shoved it carelessly onto the floor.

"If that stains the rug, I'm going to… ohhhh... mmmm… uhmmm, okaaaay."

He chuckled against her breast, his mouth latching onto her breast determinedly.

Callie lost her ability to think as Mark moved his mouth along her breast, lathing her skin from curve to tip.

He was good at what he did… at everything he did. And while some men were breast men, and some were leg men, and others were ass men? Mark was a 'woman' man. He loved every single part of the female anatomy. Especially her body.

Sometimes, when they were in bed… or they were on the kitchen table… Mark would whisper to her, as he touched her. He'd whisper softly that her nipples were better than other women's nipples; that her sighs were better than other women's sighs. That her taste – from her lips, to her skin, to her nectar was better than other women's. He'd whisper that he was addicted...to her.

Callie's fingers curled in and out of the short curls on Mark's head, urging him to take more of her.

Eventually lifting his head from her breasts he stretched upwards and kissed her lips again. "I told you peppermint ice-cream was delicious."

She giggled breathlessly. "Feel free to buy it whenever you want."

He laughed his husky, sexy laugh in her ear before whispering, "And now for my favorite dessert."

Callie moaned helplessly – pleasurably – as Mark worked his way down her body.

Coming to rest between her legs, he glanced back up her body. Her eyes were closed and her arms were lying above her head, her fingers clutching the wooden slats of the headboard. He loved his girl. He lowered his head back down to her thighs – woman; he loved his woman.

Lifting her leg so that it rested on his shoulder, he kissed her left, inner thigh; a gentle, barely there kiss. And then he murmured a quiet 'I love you' against her skin – so quietly that she couldn't hear him. But she could feel him. She could feel his love.

Tracing his tongue along her center he listened to her responses to his touching, his tasting her. Using her moans and her little whimpers to guide him down the path that was most pleasing, most exciting for her. Both the tip and the flat of his tongue played along her sweetness as he lapped at her.

"Maaarrk…" her voice wavered.

"I'm right here baby."

Her hands tightened against the headboard. "More…"

He complied, his tongue leaving the teasing pattern it had been following and darting into her. "Better?" he murmured against her?

"Oh… Goddd… Mark…."

Lifting his hand Mark placed his thumb on her clit applying just the smallest amount of pressure.

That was ll he needed…, it was all she needed, her thighs tightened around his head, holding him in place as she burst into a million little separate pieces. A million little Mark-loving pieces.

{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Callie's head shot up as the alarm clock burst into song…

_O holy night  
The stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of the our dear savior's birth_

"What. The. Fuck?" she groaned and dropped her head back onto Mark's chest. "Turning her head to the right she stared at the clock. Midnight. "Mark?" She tapped his chest and yawned as he stretched.

". . ."

"Mark!" She lifted her head and yelled at him.

"What woman!" He barked as he woke up.

"Why is the alarm going off?" She snuggled back down into the warmth of his chest.

"The… oh..., crap."

"Crap?" Callie traced a nail along Mark's nipple.

"… It's Christmas."

"Christmas isn't normally worthy of an: 'oh, crap'."

Mark sat up, shifting Callie, rather unceremoniously, onto the pillow next to him. Scratching his hand through his hair, he turned his head to the right, and looked down at the cute, sleepy, sprawled form of Callie.

_Shit. Man up Sloan_.

Reaching into the bedside table drawer, he scrambled his hand into the back, feeling around until he found it.

'It' being a small… tiny… jewelry box.

Pulling it out, he turned to Callie and wordlessly, held it out to her.

Blinking once… then again, Callie sat up. "Wha-?"

"Marry me?" He flipped the box open and showed her the elegant, solitaire ring.

Her eyes opened wide. He didn't think he'd ever seen them so big, and then she started to well up, and tears… Callie's tears, he didn't do her tears well. "Callie baby?"

She flew at him, her arms around his neck her lips at his jaw, his cheek…, his eyes.

Okay, the hugging and kissing is good, but, she's still crying. "Are these the good tears thing?"

"Yes you idiot. Yes." She kissed his jaw again. "Yes." She moved to his cheek. "Yesssss." Her lips were against his and she was smiling.

"Thank God!"

She looked at him "Like you really thought I'd say no!"

He shrugged and she realized that he _had_ had a small doubt - somewhere in the back of his head.

"Mark, I… I love **you**; like I've never, ever, ever loved anyone before. Thank you for asking me to marry you."

"Thank you for saying yes."

She smiled mischievously, "Like I would say 'no' to a man who can do the things that you can do with peppermint ice-cream!"

Flipping her over with a smile, Mark promised, "Wait until you see what I can do with caramel."

.

.

.

.

.

Blackberry06's requested items:

NC17

Peppermint icecream

O holy night

Naughty ornament


End file.
